weapons,and adventure to a wrold to be a ninja
by koopinator20
Summary: hope you enjoy this, and hope this is in the guidelines beware there will be contiued version or dimension after the end of the series
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer I don't own Naruto or the characters the anime belongs to its rightful owner or creator.

For the record if I did own naruto things like dimensions or other things in TV would be different I hope you enjoy the story this is the main dimensional.

Weapons used

There was a teenager founded of guns but never got a chance to use one yet, he wanted his dad to take him to the target range but hasn't yet. He wanted to but then later go's around looking around at home while wearing a long black hoodie, with blue pants with a brown belt covered by the hoodie, then he wanders off to a location near his house and then goes down where water is and follows to a river he never then before, he thought it looked beautiful he then thinks he could go into the river, he walks around and finds a weird portal active and an object with blue on it and around, he walks forward and takes the object and then goes in the portal, after he walks a long way he sees the Leaf village from Naruto he then says cool and walks in. no was at the gate or at the guarding post, he continues and then walks to see if he can found Naruto he then finds Naruto and asks tells him to is a fan. Naruto says" who are you?" the character tells him who is and asks him can he see him perform the shadow clone justu. Naruto shows the character and the character says thanks he has to go get his brother to see this, when the character goes back to where the portal was at and notice it was gone, he then thinks I might not be able to get back, will he thinks it could pop it soon or tomorrow, or maybe never. He starts to panic and thinks "how will I be able to get back?" "Maybe I should have never entered it without thinking of what could happen. He then thinks maybe I could learn to use justu and this object. He goes to see if the hokage is there he wonders if the third hokage is alive or replace with lady Tsuande. He goes to the hokage location and opens the door and sees lady Tsuande in the chair looking the other way of the entrance of the door. The character says" hello." Lady Tsuande turns around and her partner. Lady Tsuande replies" hello, wait I guess you're new or you had a mission for us." The character replies" no actually I'm new I came to learn justu." Lady Tsuande asks "what village are you from?" the character says" no village, actually another world." Lady Tsuande laughs, and says "you think I would believe that, "and continues to laugh. The character stands there will a serious look on his face. Lady Tsuande then says "I need your card of identification for you to be officially, be register to the academy." the character replies" I don't had one." Lady Tsuande gets up with a mad face and grabs the character checking his pockets, Shizune then looks at characters clothing again and notices that a first glance it looks like regular clothing to wear but noticed they are different from what they are wearing. Lady Tsunade only finds only skittles candy and asks what this is. The character says" I told you I wasn't lying I don't had a card cause I'm from another world." Shizune then says" I think he is right look at his clothing we don't had clothing like that, and you can't find a card on him, so he might be telling the true." The character says" that's what I been trying to tell you!" lady Tsunade says" Shizune to get someone to find info on this person, and keep him here to we find out." They then send a bunch black watch ninjas to find information of the character. Sakura comes in and sees Shizune and the character, speaking the character seating in the chair. Sakura asks "where lady Tsunade is and who this is?" the character explains what's going on and who he is." Shizune says" I believed you're telling the truth, cause at first glance your clothes look what a person would wear but we don't had anything like this. Sakura notices that Shizune is right. The character asks Shizune can you teach me to use Charka but Shizune says you had to be a ninja to learn, the character relies "I don't care can you teach me, how." Shizune shows a look that looks like it's hopeless. . Sakura watches while Shizune shows the character the clone justu, the character starts messing with his object. Shizune asks what that thing is, the character replies" it's an object that is not from my world, I find it in my world behind a river with a portal opened which is how I got there. I wonder where it is from, but I wonder how it works, Shizune walks up it to try to take off the object off but only lifts the character, the character says" its bonded to my arm so I can't take it off, which is probably a good thing cause I had it. Then character ends up pulling a screen, and the character says" cool" Sakura says "stop messing with up if you don't know what it is." The character sees a screen which shows transform, character pressed yes and transforms. The character says "cool" I'm a lizard, I like lizards, they can climb trees. Shizune shrieks but Sakura says" how you do that." The character says" I saw the screen say transform and I press the yes, then transform, cool isn't. Sakura says" that no but you look creepy, but can you try the justu I just did." The character thinks and does the shadow clone justu, and Sakura and Shizune says how you do that? And how do you know the shadow clone justu, it's a forbidden justu?" the character says I remember Naruto doing it in the series and I ask him could he do it, as a fan cause in my world you're in a series call Naruto, I already know your names thanks to that, so copied what I memory and it worked. Lady Tsunade returns and says" I got no word from the other villages, they say they never had person with that kind of name or appearance. And why is there a lizard? The character replies" my watch turn me into a lizard, cool isn't it .Lady Tsunade says "what is your age and ok maybe you're from another world" The character replies" age 16, and that's what I been trying to tell you!" Lady Tsunade says" you're too old to go to the academy, Shizune says" he did a forbidden justu, Lady Tsunade then says If you want to be a ninja, I want you to be a partner for someone to the Chūnin exams if you pass you can join this village, be an official ninja, the character says "well what is my chance since I can do a justu but hadn't learn many yet, and I accept cause I that would be my dream then." Lady Tsunade then says" only a 10%, but if you want you can leave and turn back." The character replies" well this would be fun and I can be a ninja so no."

This is my fictional story; i hope it is in the guidelines of the creators.

I hope this fall in the guidelines I use knowledge from my English teacher to describe appearance, clothes, how it was, what color and how it looked, for the story, and help with building the story. I thought of plenty of stories or dimensions, or call multiverses, you can check it or research it. I will not keep making the series base off Naruto but there will be different ones so don't expect them to be the same world but different dimensions.


	2. part 2 training

Disclaimer I don't own Naruto or the characters the anime belongs to its rightful owner or creator.

For the record if I did own naruto things like dimensions or other things in TV would be different I hope you enjoy the story this is the main dimensional. Part 2

Lady Tsunade then says" you will need to wait tomorrow for you and your partner to meet, so for right now where can you go" the character says" I can live by myself and make a house." The character runs while lady Tsunade then yells for him to come back. The character runs outside and gets into a river within the location. He then to mess with the object, it then pulls a map up, and the character starts to mark it, he then marks it on the object map location, and cuts a couple of trees then puts a tree house on the tree next to the river. He then starts to build materials for a soft bed. The character then gets contact by Shizune; she then tells him she managed to get his trail and find him, and that lady Tsunade got him a place to stay temporary, the character says" ok" and Shizune ask how you build it in 10 mins? The character replies "I move they fast thanks to the transformation, I can do things really fast." The character goes back to the leaf village with Shizune, and goes to the apartment and he then checks the object for possible time on it. The character finds it and sees it is 10:30 PM so he goes to asleep. The next day the character checks the object and sees it 8:37 Am and gets up he then goes back and sees lady Tsunade, he then sees Hanabi. Lady Tsunade then says she will be your partner you will help. The character replies "yes sir." Lady Tsunade replies to get to know your teammate. The character then says ok. Hanabi is about to say her name, but the character stops her and tells her "I know your name is Hanabi so I know." Lady Tsunade then tells the character he has 10 days to train the character explains everything about him, like where he is from and his name. The character replies "I need to train." I'm goanna ask Sakura to help me train for the days or Shizune cause I think she could help, Hanabi then says" I can the character replies ok." The character and Hanabi go to the river the character went yesterday. The character try's to perform justu and human form but has hard time, then tries his transform form. He tries to do it again but can only do shadow clone justu. He then goes to lady Tsunade to ask about him using justu, she then asks to try again he tried but couldn't perform any only the shadow clone justu. She then says he will then had to see what he can do without many Justus. She then says" maybe you can do ninjustu very well but you can perform the shadow clone justu, or maybe you can't really use ninjustu since you're from another world." The character replies "I'm not giving up just because you say so; I'll just train by myself. The character goes back to the rive with the tree house. He then starts to try any justu but can't perform any he thinks maybe I can't do ninjustu, he thinks to try anything, he then thinks how about the clone justu he then does it and makes a clone, he then thinks trying to perform two in one hand signs, he then practices for two days, he went to the river and cook fish, to eat. Hanabi then asks the character to talk with her, he then follows her to her house and she say having lunch with her, the character says " ok." She then gets one her servants to make some cooked meat with fish. The character then asks "what do you want to talk about." She then asks about training the character replies "lady Tsunade said I maybe not am able to use justu but I can do the shadow clone justu, and clone so far." Hanabi signs "well you're my teammate and you can use ninjustu that's bad for me. "Then character then says" find." And he finishes and leaves; Neji pops up in front of the character and says "I heard you can't use other justu you probably should give up." Hinata pops up and says "Neji he can probably still can, but don't give up." The character replies "thanks to Hinata." He then leaves and goes back to training, for three days the character trains and thinks about guns at home cause he thinks I had to keep using kunai for throwing object the character thinks. He thinks about and makes one him in front of himself and notices it looks like a charka but its form into a gun. The character sees rematerialize and go back to charka. He thinks I could possibly make guns he does a hand sign and make an assault rifle from halo 3 and thinks cool, then he thinks possibly grenades he then makes a grenade and throws it and it explosives everything from the grenade was charka and shoots the rifle and notices it shoots charka from his own body, he then thinks cool. He then starts to train with making guns, and making them, and he makes a EMP grenade and then thinks how will it affected a life targeted, he then thinks of Armor in the ODST picture he memory he then pulls out his skittles and eats some but not all of it he then saves a lot of his skittles in a bag, he then thinks I should save it cause they would be rare to had. He then makes the armor his body and thinks cool and he runs around for a while he then feels that it is weight less, he maybe thinks goggles, and he thinks of thermal version and makes it. He then says" I can see like I really do, and then thinks theses would be useful of support he then makes a orb around his body and thinks this looks like a bubble shield and then tries throwing the energy into a orb like the bubble shield from halo being throw. And makes a shield but lasts as long as he keeps adding charka to it. And then thinks of everything about what he remembers. He then this is cool, he then makes enchantments and make himself faster and jump higher, and be stronger but they increased it by little for temporary period of time he discover. And then makes a cloak on himself, but realize he can do it on his own without cloaking his body with charka because he can camouflage himself in his form. He then discovers how to make his transformation last forever and thinks that I don't had to wait an hour for the object to let or recharge I think it does.

This is my fictional story; i hope it is in the guidelines of the creators.

I hope this fall in the guidelines I use knowledge from my English teacher to describe appearance, clothes, how it was, what color and how it looked, for the story, and help with building the story. I thought of plenty of stories or dimensions, or call multiverses, you can check it or research it. I will not keep making the series base off Naruto but there will be different ones so don't expect them to be the same world but different dimensions.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer I don't own Naruto or the characters the anime belongs to its rightful owner or creator.

For the record if I did own naruto things like dimensions or other things in TV would be different I hope you enjoy the story this is the main dimensional. Part 3

He then mastered making weapons, and learns a few tactics and strategies he says" this should be useful in a combat situation, like assault, or by myself. He then thinks of proximity bombs, and clone traps and marks then and put them in his object details, reports, or Intel section, and puts it where he can memory them in his brain. He then Shizune comes to tell the character that he can still win but doesn't notice what happened to the area. She says "I know lady Tsunade said you can't use many justu but you still had a chance to success, the character then says" I know." And continues to update his object with Intel, she then asks "what are you doing?" the character replies" I'm updating strategies and tactics." Then she Shizune leaves. The character then makes more and goes outside and sees the Ramen Ichiraku, and sees Teuchi he offers the character, if you want ramen you can has some, on the house the Chūnin exams are starting tomorrow. The character asks for a fork and Teuchi and his daughter Ayame wondered what forks were, they ask the character what are forks, the character replies I'm from another world we had the same things you had in this world but different we do had ninjas but they don't use charka or anything like that but we had forks for noodles, in japan they would use what you use, and they had also ramen, I never try it though but the American kind I did try but was good. Forks work well for noodles and picking up food. The character then uses the chopstick, and eats the pork flavor green peas, rice and carrots noodles. Then the character goes home and falls asleep and then awakes at 7: 44 and gets up then transform and goes to get fish and eats them, he then goes to the place for the Chūnin exams, and joins Hanabi. The character then waits and asks Hanabi a question he then asks "I notice your older then I memory, you look tall how old are you?" Hanabi responds 10 but will be 11 soon in three months. The character then says" like I thought." Later the character sees a couple of people getting at a door then getting pushed back by two other kids the character remembers then from the series and knows that the sign they are at is the wrong door and knows its Genjustu and remembers the disguises Izumo, and kotetsu were in, in the series. The character then tells the izumo and kotetsu that are they using those same disguises. And then tells them this is the wrong room. Izumo and Kotetsu say" how you know it was me and how you know the disguise?" the character replies' you use them before and you shouldn't be there making people fooled, they need to get to the room for the paper test." The people wonder how the character knew it was the wrong room and the Izumo and Kotetsu disguised. The people wanted to ask the character his name but he walks off with Hanabi following. Hanabi asks "how you know it was the wrong room and knew those guys?" they both seat at the desk then waits and the paper test starts, the character remembers the written test from the series and remembers what to do. The character decides to get information on the other people in the room to think of what they use. The character copies what Naruto did during the series he copied what happened, and does is not cheat but waits, but closes his eyes and puts his head up. Hanabi and the other genin look for answers to the written test paper. Then people were getting sent out, and then everyone else continues to the next stage Hanabi and the character Anko tell them they are to get a heaven and earth scrolls, the character and Hanabi get a heaven scroll from Anko explains the rules and tell them they are supposed to take the earth scroll from another team. Anko says to the character "you look like you're not from there am I right?" the character replies" that's correct I'm obviously not from there. "The character and Hanabi then start and go. After they walk for a bit Hanabi then says she's hungry. The character replies "ok". They then go by a river with fish, the character then goes into the water and uses the shadow clone Justu and catches 6 fish he then gets some sticks and cuts them and then gets some grass and other materials for the fire, he then gets a umbrella like thing over the fire and says "this will prevent smoke from rising to reveal our location." He then starts the fire and they wait for a bit and then start to eat the fish. Afterwards the character says he's going to get the next scroll he then goes out into the forest and uses the shadow clone justu and gets 3 ready for snipers ready to ambush anybody then 3 more on the ground to knock out the squad after they been shot with the special charka sniper with an EMP charka shot, then a group pasts by and the character and the clones then shot and the three clones came from behind the three people and knock them out the character then searches them for the earth scroll and finds it. He then puts them in a comfortable position He then comes back to Hanabi and shows her. Hanabi then says' how you get it?" the character explains that he knock out a squad of three and search them and got it. Hanabi says" I'm surprised you got it in one day and knock them out." The character and Hanabi then walk towards the tower, the character then uses his thermal vision goggles and avoids fights but Hanabi was interested, so the character to make Hanabi unknowingly follow him they get to the tower and open the scrolls and the person tells them they seem to be the first to be there, so they can rest, for the remaining days unto the others come there. Then we go to two Huygas a brother and a sister, Jeff wearing a long blue pants and long sleeved shirt, with white eyes, and short brown hair that looks like a cloudy hair style, and Samantha, wearing a long white looking jogging pants and white long sleeved shirt like her brother with white eyes, and also long brown hair, and one other teammate they had teammate named Josh wearing a white scarf, with black hair with little looking spikes, also green eyes, shorts, and white short sleeves and with gloves . They talk about how the random guy knew that the room was the wrong one and the two people there. Jeff says" we need to continue we can't continue talking about the guy knowing all of that. Josh says" your right lets continued getting an earth scroll, we can't be looking at the scroll or else we fail. The y then all agree and continued to find a squad to get the scroll from. Then Samantha says" we should probably attack by sneaking on a squad for a scroll and search them, they then hid in trees and bushes then discussion the plan and then wait for oncoming squad to pass by and strike them at the same time, later a few mins squad walks by and Jeff and Samantha then attack their charka points while Josh hits one in the head. And knocks one off and he helps Samantha by grabbing the guy and Samantha hits in multiple times and the guy collisions, Jeff battles the other one and pulls out kunai and Jeff and Samantha then helps. They then check them and find an earth scroll on one of them. Josh says" well it's our lucky day one of them had an earth scroll. They then walk to the tower and sees the character there eating some noodles apparently, the character looks up and ignores them. Josh and Samantha then say" it's the guy from earlier." Jeff then wonders what his name is and where he is from, Jeff comes up to the character and asks who are you? The character replies" is it a big deal to know my name?" Jeff replied "I want to know your name." the character replies "I don't think it's a big but fine." The character then tells him his name. Jeff then asks" where are you from? Character then says" I'm guessing you want to know what village I came from, but I didn't come from any." Later they wait for the test to be over after it is over they go back home to prepared for the next one. The character then continues training and practicing to make his armor better he then thinks of using charka as a barrier or a way to prevent objects from hitting him and physical attacks. He then practices by throwing a grenade and denoting on himself. He then thinks if I want to with Tenten for practice objects being throw that be an idea. But he thinks it's better for no one to know about it. So he continues training. After the character 7 days the character finishes and goes to sleep, he then goes to the last place to be and waits like everyone else, then the announcer then pulls the list the character to face Jeff the character then signs walks to location first and goes to his face. He looks up and sees Tsuande sitting in her hokage seat. The announcer then explains the rules and put his hand up and then down for the start, Jeff then actives his Byakugan and notices the character has a high amount of charka, he says to himself" this is not normal, its higher than my own, I can beat him if I disable his ability to use it." He then moves towards the character but the character quickly stores some charka in his arm. The character then gets hit and loses the ability to use charka thanks to his charka network beating hit. Everyone thinks the game is over and even Tsuande Thinks the character couldn't move fast enough. The character moves away back and uses the drop shield to heal him and restore his charka network. Jeff then Asks "how you able to do that, I hit your charka network?" the character replies" this a skill I use in my arm I can do it cause I put some charka in my arm at the last second before you hit cause I know a hyuga can disable the charka network."

This is my fictional story; i hope it is in the guidelines of the creators.

I hope this fall in the guidelines I use knowledge from my English teacher to describe appearance, clothes, how it was, what color and how it looked, for the story, and help with building the story. I thought of plenty of stories or dimensions, or call multiverses, you can check it or research it. I will not keep making the series base off Naruto but there will be different ones so don't expect them to be the same world but different dimensions. If you're a hard core Naruto fan don't turn it into a small conflict, then a big one if you don't like it. It's obviously not real its fiction as a story can be or like the website said it was. If you want to hate me because what it is I don't care. I don't need to start small conflicts into big ones because it's unnecessary, if you want justify any of the series I make but, I will justify why I did it and use evidence and good justification.


End file.
